castleofcarfanarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dickflower
Collab, Satanic Pube Wiki Direct sequel to The Taint Unleashed One day JayZ fapped to the beat of DOD main menu music. He heard a knock. JayZ crushed the door with his french penis with his monkey's slovenian small flappy bird penis. his monkey had to make it jump through anuses to reach the doorknob. As Aladdin crushed the door and the visitor...... the visitor was KiritoKun sucking his own d*ck. "JayZ I have news" said Kirito. "pbuat this bisg tit" he said with his penis dangling like a boss with his african monkey. "We must save Asuna from-" "16.5?" said JayZ stupidly "No, even worse......Bhuddists that gangbang with orange penises" said Kirito. JayZ quickly agreed, and the three (including JayZ's monkey) stole a boat known as the Dickflower. They sailed to the Island of Ebony, to save Asuna from the Buddhists. After 32 hours of anal sex, the trio arrived. They found a very erotic scene. Buddhists were bouncing on each others' genitalia, while a fat man stroked his 15 epic penises. He stood up, and hidden breasts came out from under his scrotum. He noticed the trio masturbating in the back, and ejaculated towards them. The Buddhists attacked the group. Then, coming nude from the trees, CHRIS CLUMBUS and Vasco Da Swagama. They slapped the puny Asian dongs with their hairy, slick Europenises. The group backed off, and jizz-rocketed towards the center of Ebony Island. The trio greeted the two Europeans, and thanked them for their schlongs. Vasco, JayZ, Jayz's monkey, Kirito, and CHRIS ventured forth, to find Erect Buddha, king of the island. They eventually met up with Tetsuo, Kirito's best friend. They talked and talked and talked and had intimate sex and talked and talked, and eventually parted ways with JayZ and his monkey companion. Vasco, Chris, Kirito and Tetsuo began trekking to the center of the island once more. Tetsuo kept gaily smiling at everyone, and decided to go fap to the anime/manga that he was in. Only three remained now. They came upon a solid white wall. A tiny drop fell from it, and they all knew what it was. A frozen block of semen. They thrusted into it for 69 days and 69 nights, when it finally cracked open. A torrent of sperm gushed out. It was the Bay of Meatus! A devious trap orchestrated by the erect Buddhists. They came from behnd, and attacked the trio. They were close to drowning, and were disoriented because of the swimming and dong swinging. They jumped out onto some oak(age, lol), and used the ancient spell of jizz-rocketing to escape. As they shot through the air, Tetsuo had an orgasm so powerful that it also jizz-rocketed him, and he caught up with the others. They landed, and realized they were surrounded by Buddhists, and E. Buddha was right in front of them. Kirito drew the Elucidator and Dark Repulsor. Tetsuo drew the Boner Blade. CHRIS drew the Cutlass of Cum. Vasco drew the Swagstick. Kirito was so aroused, that his penis pushed itself and his weapons into his eye sockets. He died horny. The others used trees to form a penis shield wall, and hold off the Buddhists. Buddha raised his testicles in a token of peace. "I will have two of my penises fight Tetsuo and Vasco, while I fight Chris. Deal?" Buddha said. The trio agreed. The two penises hopped off, and grew 10 times their original size. The duels commenced. Chris bobbed, weaved, and stroked, dodging Buddha's constant climaxes. He mangaed to puncture a breast, and cover the ground with golden milk. He slurped it, and recieved 68 more penises. He lashed out at Buddha. He grabbed all of the Buddhist penises, tore them off, and threw the genitals as well as their owners into space. The battle was over. They found Asuna masturbating to Aladdin's old ebony porn. They impaled her, and stole the erotic items. They jizzed into the sunset. Seriously, the semen reached the Sun. Chris balls, man. THE END MOTHERFCUKER. GOE GETT LIPHE.